Causa y Efecto
by icechipsx
Summary: El Imperio Zorn se enfrentará al equipo humano en las finales del Torneo de Sendokai, pero el enemigo tiene a una baza importante: Cloe. El destino parece estar decidido, pero, ¿hay acaso alguna persona que pueda cambiar las cosas y poner las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Podrá el amor imponerse? [Zak/Cloe]


_**¡Hola a todos! Ésta es mi primer fanfic de ésta serie y... es que no pude evitarlo. ¡Es una serie española! Siendo española mi deber moral es hacer uno, mejor o peor. No conseguiré muchas lecturas, pero me conformo con hacer disfrutar a algunos que sepan de qué va esta serie que, a pesar de ser para gente más joven, yo la disfruto con mis 15 años. Igual porque tengo la mentalidad poco madurada pero creativa por lo que se ve.**_

_**He tardado tres días casi enteros en terminar ésto, pero está algo acelerada. Cuesta estar despierta a altas horas de la mañana sin gustarte el café y pararte a pensar en cada parte... Es horrible, pero he disfrutado el trabajo, me ha merecido la pena y he podido leerlo sin verle tantas pegas cómo creía. Pero como tiendo a ser así, me sigue pareciendo mala pero la subo a ver que pasa.**_

_**Ésto es una imagen de lo que podría llegar a ser el último capítulo de la tercera temporada de la serie. Naturalmente, no creo que pase, y mucho menos espero que pase, pero sería curioso que pasara. He leído varias opciones y ésta me parecía más o menos racional. **_

_**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni la historia tras ellos, sólo el argumento de éste fanfic. **_

_**AVISO! Contiene crueldad, cursiladas y descripciones poco detalladas, asï como personajes algo fuera de comportamiento. Si quieres saber si es verdad o si estoy siendo dura conmigo misma, leelo y lo verás.**_

_**Disfrutad y comentad lo que opinais. -icechipsx**_

* * *

El sendokai no tardaría en empezar. El más esperado, el que más había costado, el absoluto. Lon y tres comandantes Zorn contra Zak, Fenzy y Kiet.

Pero lo que más preocupaba al equipo mientras salían del senrok era su amiga Cloe. Ésta estaba en el palco de honor rodeada de soldados, con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos y la postura atenta, sentada en un incómodo trono de metal. Su pelo, ahora marrón rojizo por la energía oscura Sen, estaba en una coleta alta (que todos pensaban que le favorecía pero nunca decían por temor a la reacción de la reina), y su uniforme era rojo y negro, el mismo que llevaba con anterioridad con brillos azules apagados, representando la hipnosis a la que había sido sometida para estar al lado de Lon. No hablaba ni opinaba, era una figura que concordaba con cualquier decisión del emperador, que no tenía voto de decisión. Tampoco parecía importarle mucho el sendokai, pero cada vez que le hacían daño a Zak, Kiet o Fenzy un impulso le hacía levantarse como un resorte, pero se lo tragaba y seguía quieta.

El presentador, una versión antropomorfa de una babosa, cogió el micrófono con ímpetu bajo la mirada indiferente de Cloe, "Damas y caballeros, ¡hemos llegado al último partido de sendokai del campeonato! Por un lado, ¡el emperador Zorn!"

Nada más mencionarle, tanto Lon cómo sus soldados rieron con superioridad, haciendo botar el antiestético casco en su cabeza. El cabecilla se giró para mirar al palco, y le lanzó un beso a Cloe bajo la mirada asqueada de Zak.

El Hakuru se sentía de todo menos inseguro ante la desfachatez de Lon. Habiendo perdido a su novia una vez, no iba a perder a Cloe una segunda vez. Los entrenamientos a los que su equipo habían sido sometidos fueron durísimos, y era aún más raro no estando la más inteligente del grupo.

Los días en la Tierra habían sido aún peores. Los padres de los chicos estaban al corriente de todo, e intentaban comprender la situación. Los padres de Cloe estaban al borde de la histeria, preocupados por su hija a más no poder e intentando ayudar en la medida de lo posible.

Pero no había persona que superara a Zak en eso. El rubio de ojos miel tenía pesadillas con la escena: Cloe gritando, el robot llevándosela, lo que estarían haciendo con ella. Pero era obvio que Lon no estaba contento con Cloe y se tomó la justicia por su mano, sometiéndola a hipnosis múltiple y transformándola en una copia antimateria de sí misma, aumentando su energía sen oscura a la enésima potencia. Eran todo problemas en la cabeza de Zak, y sabiendo que su motivación estaba en peligro hacía que le flaquearan las piernas sólo de pensarlo.

"¡Y a mi derecha, los humanos!" el anuncamiento resonaba en las orejas de Cloe, quien giró la cabeza para escanear al enemigo, claramente descompensado contra los robots del Imperio. Notó una ligera sensación de conocimiento hacia aquel peculiar equipo, y creció aún más cuando el aparente capitán de ellos la miró con un deje de ternura y apreciación, algo en lo que ella no llegó a reparar.

Se volvió a su equipo, y notó una clara rivalidad entre Lon y Zak. El nombre del rubio le escocía en la lengua y hacía que millones de mariposas volaran en su estómago cada vez que Lon le maldecía en muchas de sus quejas contra el avance imparable de los humanos por todo el campeonato. La especie de odio que el emperador le inculcaba al chico era incomprensible, pero a todas luces obvio. Cloe le había preguntado muchas veces sobre ello, pero Lon nunca quiso explicárselo para no deshacer la hipnosis, dejándola en una especie de amnesia que le nublaba las memorias como guerrera.

"¡Sendo-te-retsu!" gritó Lon como había hecho muchas veces a lo largo del campeonato, haciendo aparecer un Do en el medio del campo.

Ambos equipos avanzaron hacia el Do con gran velocidad que Fenzy no tardó en superar, haciéndose con el balón con gran facilidad. Cloe identificó con gran precisión que cada uno en el equipo tenía una función, en éste caso el de la velocidad, y tanto Fenzy como Lon cumplían el perfil para sorpresa de la reina. Este se hizo con el Do al ponerle la zancadilla a Fenzy, quién cayó al suelo. Una pequeña punzada de preocupación inundó a Cloe.

Lon corría por el campo, pero Kiet logró crear una barrera pentagonal para pararle. Lamentablemente, Lon le pasó el balón a un soldado antes de chocarse. Éste prosiguió la marcha con una velocidad menor, así que Zak pudo quitarle el Do. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cloe, haciendo que un Lon derribado se enfadara notablemente.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Zak!" gritó el emperador, "¡Destello Nu-Sen!"

Y ahí fue cuando un pequeño y casi inapreciable flash-back fue visto por Cloe en su mente, que pudo apreciarlo lo suficiente como para memorizarlo y repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente.

Era ella hacía casi un año. Llevaba una armadura diferente, con un casco triangular, colores azulados como su pelo, y estaba en un partido. Estaba flotando en el aire, una bola azul de energía Sen la rodeaba, y de repente, la guerrera se multiplicaba por cuatro, recorriendo el campo como una estrella fugaz. Pudo apreciar cinco figuras que la observaban: había dos criaturas, una negra y otra blanca, que le resultaban muy familiares, pero no lograba verlas con claridad. Luego había otras tres, una más cercana que las otras dos. Eran de características similares, pero podía resaltar tres colores: verde, rosa, y amarillo anaranjado. Cloe se hacía con el Do bajo la mirada de todos, y ganaba el partido. Pero luego bajaba al suelo al lado de alguien, que la miraba con orgullo y le pegaba un codazo.

Miró alrededor después de sus momentos en blanco, buscando entre el público alguna cara conocida. Un soldado se percató de su comportamiento, "Su Majestad, ¿pasa algo?"

Cloe asintió regiamente, "No, estoy perfectamente."

No se había dado cuenta de que un senrok tenía una capa menos de protección, y era el de los Zorn. Cloe quería obligarse a estar triste, pero no podía. Algo le decía que si el Imperio que gobernaba perdía, sería bueno para ella.

El guerrero de pelo verde, que se llamaba Kiet como ella había oído tantas veces, estaba cansado. Era evidente que sería el primero en cansarse, pero estaba herido también. Esto preocupó a Cloe, quién intentó ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a su equipo, y un robot estaba delante del senrok, hecho trizas. El equipo humano parecía querer mermar el equipo contrario a base de golpes con el Do, y ya eran uno menos. Vio en la cara de Lon que estaba contrariado, que esos no eran sus planes. Ya no podrían hacer la Fusión Nerón-Sen por mucho que se empeñaran, lo que reducía mucho las posibilidades de victoria de los Zorn.

Este partido estaba siendo raro para Cloe. Los súbditos comentaban entre redadas el gran odio entre Zak y Lon, y que empezarían a discutir en medio del sendokai. Esto sorprendió a Cloe, y se quedó a escuchar, naturalmente. Pero no logró sacar nada fructífero, porque el emperador les interrumpió y se la llevó a otra parte de la que no se acordaba. No se había articulado ninguna palabra fuera de lugar, lo que desperataba la curiosidad artística de Cloe.

Miró a Zak: tenía una mirada determinada y muy segura, y sólo mirarle le hacía sentirse rara. Iba a lo seguro, intentando a toda costa dejarle claro al emperador que ahí mandaba él. La tensión en el ambiente le hizo pensar, y se reclinó más en su asiento.

"Comandante, ¿puede saberse el porqué de la gran rivalidad entre el capitán de los humanos y mi querido emperador?" el adjetivo le hizo tener ganas de corregirse, pero se contuvo.

Toda la armada Zorn sentía un gran aprecio hacia la reina. Todos la conocían de antes y la respetaban, sabiendo que Lon era el que había causado la rebelión. El comandante suspiró. No debía decirle nada, pero tenía muchas ganas, "¿A qué se debe esto, alteza?"

"Curiosidad y... una sensación extraña." le dijo ella en confianza, "Algo me dice que no soy yo misma la que habla, me siento extraña. Lon no me había dejado ver ningún partido hasta ahora."

"¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado porqué sólo usted le llama Lon?" le cuestionó el comandante posicionándose al lado de la reina.

"La verdad, es que es lo único que recuerdo nítidamente. Lo demás son... borrones de imágenes que nunca llego a descifrar." admitió Cloe mirando a Lon, que corría hacia el Do.

"Eso es por una razón que él le ha estado escondiendo." le aseguró el robot observando también el sendokai.

"Es que lo único que recuerdo es a cinco personas... sólo muy por encima. Pero siento que una de ellas es tremendamente especial..." dijo ella, saliendo del canon de chica dura que se le consideraba, "Muy especial para mí."

"Ya veo..." dijo el otro, mirándo a la chica, "¿Y por qué cree que está aquí?"

"¿Yo? Ni idea."

"Una pregunta, ¿se ha mirado a un espejo últimamente?" preguntó el comandante, que sólo preguntaba y nunca explicaba.

"No, ¿por?"

"Usted es humana." dijo el comandante, "Ate cabos. Busque eso que vio en su visión, fijo que está aquí."

Y el robot se marchó a su puesto. Cloe miró hacia el campo, y Lon y Zak la miraban con una expresión de deseo. Se sentía algo extraña, avergonzada.

Lon miró a sus robots, de los cuales solo uno se mantenía en pie, "¿Por qué luchas si es imposible que vuelva?"

Cloe miró al humano de nuevo, que parecía estar harto de la oración por la cara de resentimiento que mostraba. Soltó un gruñido, y la miró de nuevo con algo más de suavidad. A Cloe le pareció monstruosamente familiar, y tenía sus memorias a un paso de distancia, pero una niebla mental estaba obstaculizando el paso y destrozándole las neuronas. Miró a los amigos del cabecilla de los humanos, se sostenían el uno sobre la otra, mirando a Cloe como si se estuvieran disculpando o estuvieran intentando que recordara aquello que tanto anhelaba, ayudándola.

Mirando a Lon, el chico de edad ahora definida porque se había quitado el casco, no parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia que intentaran quitarle a su bien más preciado. Soltando una risotada, se atrevió a hablar, "Vamos, intentadlo."

"¡Es nuestra amiga!" exclamó Kiet, "¡Lucharemos por ella!"

"¡Estaremos heridos, pero no vencidos!" añadió Fenzy a gritos, "Es importante para nosotros."

"Pues al Hakuru no debe importarle mucho si no ha hecho nada para sacarla de ahí, ¿eh, Zak?"

Cloe miró a Zak. Por mucho que no le conociera, le molestaba que no le importara alguien. Quizá era por su rango como reina, o igual por que había algo que ella no sabía... algo que no recordaba.

"¡No quería hacerla daño!" gritó él, "¡No después de que tú la hirieras! La has vuelto contra nosotros, la has torturado, hipnotizado... ¡Estás obsesionado con ella! Y nadie de aquí ha puesto la mano en el fuego para acusarte de nada, no por respeto, ¡por miedo!"

Cloe miró al público, que estaba claramente contrariado por los tratamientos que tuvo con Cloe el emperador, y luego se giró hacia Lon, aún más enfadada a pesar de haber sido testigo en primera persona de sus torturas...

Un segundo, eso era una memoria. Sólo debía tirar del hilo, un poco más...

"Si hubiera ido allí, habrías actuado de sobre manera y habrías hecho algo peor. Oportunidades no me han faltado, ¡pero yo la quiero!"

Ahí fue cuando algo hizo click en el cerebro de Cloe. Sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos, al igual que el público pronunciaba palabras de admiración ante la valentía de Zak. Sus palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos, llegando a su cerebro como corrientes eléctricas y recibiendo una sobrecarga.

"Tú no sabes nada. ¡Cloe me pertenece!"

Ambas frases se unieron en las neuronas de la reina, creando ante sus ojos una escena. La escena desencadenó que todas las demás se desbloquearan, creando un mural de recuerdos que había perdido por el camino y que Lon se había encargado de esconder muy bien para que ella siguiera a su lado. Pero eso se acababa hoy. Hoy y ahora.

"Yo no lucho por orgullo, ni por querer complacer a nadie, ¡yo lucho por ella!" exclamó el rubio, "Lucharemos hasta la muerte si hace falta, pero ¡deja a Cloe!"

"Tú..." los ojos de Lon brillaron, llenos de odio, "Tú deberías estar fuera del camino desde hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Intentamos salvarte, Lon, fuíste tú quien te metiste en esto tú sólo!" le dijo Kiet dando un paso al frente, "Has montado todo esto para que ella esté contigo."

"Me dijo que no estaba solo, ¡me dijo que estaría conmgo siempre!"

El ambiente estaba llenandose de tonterías y ruído, había un esqueleto de tensión permanente, lo que estaba haciendo que Cloe se estresara y empezara a perder los papeles.

"¡Ella me eligió a mí, acéptalo!"

"¡NUNCA! ¡ES Y SIEMPRE SERÁ MÍA!"

_**"¡BASTA!" **_

Cloe había explotado cómo una mina bajo presión, y la gente se giró perpleja hacia el podio de honor del Imperio, incluídos los jugadores. Allí estaba, la siempre perfecta reina sin recuerdos que le dieran personalidad hasta ahora, con las manos en puños sobre el alfeizar del palco y una expresión de agobio. El público explotó en aplausos hacia la chica, "¡DESTELLO NU-SEN!"

Teletransportándose hasta una distancia media entre Zak y Lon y enfrente del palco, mientras andaba, los colores oscuros en su figura se desvanecieron hasta ser harina negra que se esfumaba en la ligera brisa del planeta en el que habían aterrizado. La gente vio dicha transformación, y las aovaciones subieron de tono hasta que el ruido murió para escucharla hablar.

"¡Lon! ¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!" le gritó Cloe, "El secuestro ya ha sido demasiado, y quitarme las memorias ya ni te cuento. ¡Vamos a terminar esto ya!"

"Mi amada, debías haberte quedado en tu-"

"¡No me llames así!" chilló ella, "No soy tu amada, no soy nada."

"¡Con Cloe de vuelta, sí que podremos ganar!" exclamó Kiet con alegría, haciendo que Cloe se girara y le sonriera.

"¡Te vas a enterar, Lon!" dijo Zak, dándole la mano a Cloe sin que éste lo viera, "Ésta vez no te será tan fácil ganar."

"Vamos, ¿acaso te crees que va a ser tan fácil hacer la Fusión Nerón-Sen?" se burló Lon, acercándose al último robot en pie. El chico le abrió la cabeza a la máquina, descubriendo un compartimiento de mando y metiéndose en él.

"¡Chicos, debemos hacer la Fusión!" le dijo Zak a sus amigos, soltándo la mano de Cloe, "¡Es la única manera de ganar!"

"Zak, Cloe ha pasado por demasiado cómo para ponerse con esto." acertó a decir Fenzy, "Dudo mucho que tenga la fuerza suficiente cómo para ocuparse."

"Al contrario, con los sentimientos a flor de piel estoy segura de que será aún más potente." aseguró Cloe, "Zak, me encargaré yo del disparo."

"Ni hablar, estás muy débil, no vamos a arriesgarnos."

"Zak, tienes que reposar un poco. No podré hacer el Disparo Zet-Sen ni el Fuego Sho-Sen, pero lo chutaré con toda la potencia que pueda." le dijo Cloe.

"Zak, Cloe tiene razón. Lon está haciendo barricada contra el senrok, y has estado poniendo el alma entera en el sendokai." dijo Kiet, "Vamos."

"Cloe, por favor, ten cuidado." le pidió Zak a la chica

"¡De acuerdo!"

Los chicos extendieron los brazos, haciendo que las corrientes de Sen salieran de sus muñequeras y pecheras. Una sensación de familiaridad inundó los corazones de los guerreros, "¡Fusión Nerón-Sen!"

El flujo de Sen se intensificó, y Cloe se giró hacia Lon. Iba a chutar, cuándo sus manos se rodearon de esferas azules de energía. Entonces trazó un plan rápidamente, y chutó el Do, "¡Destello Nu-Sen!"

Lon miró hacia arriba, "¿Pero qué...?"

El chico se quedó bocas cuando Cloe y el Do aparecieron detrás de él, y la capa del destello era tan intensa que Lon no podía acercarse a ella. El odio estaba alimentándola, y se notó cuando el Do dió en el Senrok, taladrando la capa protectora y haciendo que la portería explotara. Lamentablemente, los chicos hicieron tanta fuerza, que el Do taladró hasta el motor principal de la fortaleza y éste explotó.

La explosión alcanzó a Cloe y a Lon, haciendo que los humanos se preocuparan y gritaran su nombre con agonía. Pero la gente no hacía caso: todos huían hacia la salida para salvarse en caso de que la fortaleza volara por los aires. Fenzy y Kiet empezaron a correr hacia la salida, pero Zak intentó ir a donde su novia estaba antes de ser detenido por sus amigos.

"Zak, ¡vamos!"

"Pero Cloe-"

"¡Cloe estará bien! ¡La veremos después!" Fenzy arrastró del brazo a Zak, "Vamos."

Todos corrían. Todos menos dos personas.

Cloe levantó la mirada desde el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mano en el suelo para sostenerse. Vio a Lon a un par de metros de distancia. Los cables del robot hechaban chispas, las placas estaban fundidas y el propio emperador estaba inconsciente. El gran calor había perjudicado muchísimo a la armadura, pero Cloe había sobrevivido gracias a la protección de la fusión, pero también estaba herida. Se arrastró hasta Lon, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, y le quitó la sobrearmadura robótica pedazo tras pedazo, quedándose en la armadura Zorn.

Cloe puso la cabeza de Lon en su regazo, acariciándole la mejilla, "Lon... ¿Por qué?"

El emperador volvió en sí poco a poco, viendo a la chica con una mirada débil y apagada, "Mi amor..."

"Lon, no tenías que llegar a esto..." le susurró la chica, siendo tierna al ser los últimos hálitos de vida del muchacho, "Podrías haber sido un gran amigo."

"Yo... sólo soy una copia más." dijo Lon con la voz más tenue, "Zak es... mejor Hakuru que yo, y probablemente..."

Una pequeña explosión no la distrajo, y una parte de la grada saltó por los aires. Los trozos de metal volaban por el aire a cámara lenta mientras el Gran Zorn respiraba sus últimos gramos de aire, "¿Probablemente qué?"

"Que... no ha merecido la pena después de todo." dijo el chico de pelo negro y tez más pálida.

"Lon..."

"No me olvides, Cloe... Nunca..."

La llama de odio de Lon se desvaneció, y su cabeza cayó en el regazo sin peso alguno, dejando tras él un caparazón sin vida que hizo que Cloe echara una única lágrima por aquellos tiempos de amistad con él.

Otra explosión en la parte derecha del estadio despertó a Cloe del trance, y ésta se levantó y miró a lo que ahora eran ruinas de la fortaleza. Viendo la salida del lugar, se percató de que no tardaría en quedarse atrapada si no corría.

Entonces entró en acción. Dejando a Lon atrás y sintiéndose muy rastrera, la chica corrió a toda prisa por el pasillo regio y principal de la fortaleza. Se estaba viniendo abajo y tenía que andar esquivando casquetes de diversos materiales. Uno de gran tamaño temblaba aún en el techo, y Cloe pudo dar un gran salto antes de que éste cayera, aterrizando en el suelo rodando. Se volvió a levantar, y empezó a oír bullicio. No tardó en ver la puerta de la fortaleza abierta para ella, y la luz del sol entraba plenamente, haciéndola acelerar para ver el brillo del cielo que tanto necesitaba.

La luz le dio de lleno en la cara, y tuvo que pestañear para adaptarse. Observó el ambiente: la gente andaba lentamente hacia las naves en las que los familiares en libertad de los Zorn habían venido a buscar a las gentes. Cloe buscaba a sus amigos entre la gente, y pudo ver a Zak, Fenzy, Kiet, Tämpo, Lalith y Kento en un círculo, hablando de algo que hacía que sus caras mostraran preocupación. Pero, mientras ella corría bajando la cuesta de la fortaleza, Lalith vio a la chica. Sonriendo, señaló a Cloe.

"¡Chicos, ahí está!" Zak dio media vuelta, y la gente se apartaba para dejar pasar a Cloe, quien venía corriendo a pesar de estar muy cansada.

A Zak no le cabía la sonrisa en la cara cuándo ella venía corriendo. Pero, estando algo lejos de ellos, Fenzy y Kiet se adelantaron, corriendo hacia Cloe con gran velocidad y ahogándola en un abrazo de oso que dejó a la guerrera de pelo azul sin respiración, "¡Cloe! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!"

Kiet levantó a Cloe del suelo y a una Fenzy agarrada a Cloe, "Chicos... no pu-puedo resp...irar.."

"Kiet, suelta a la chica, ¡que la vas a ahogar!" le ordenó Kento.

"Oh." Kiet dejó a Cloe en el suelo, "No puedo evitarlo, la costumbre... aparte, que la hemos echado de menos..."

"Fenzy, ¿puedes soltarme?" Cloe intentó sacudirse del abrazo de su amiga de pelo rosa, "Me estás fastidiando los huesos que aún me quedan sanos."

"Ay tía, sabes que no me van los rollos así emotivos," dijo Fenzy dejando a Cloe, "pero te he echado de menos."

"Eso me ha llegado al alma." dijo Cloe riendo levemente.

Entonces miró al frente. Ahí estaba Zak. El Zak que había recorrido a saber cuántas dimensiones para encontrarla, la había encontrado y había luchado por ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Cloe, y ambos siguieron sus instinctos, corriendo los dos hacia el otro. Cloe saltó a los brazos de Zak, quién la cogió y la levantó al tenerla sana y segura en sus brazos. La estrechó contra su pecho, intentando que Cloe se sintiera cómoda de nuevo con él, y acurrucándo su cabeza en la curva se su cuello, le susurró suavemente, "No sabes cuánto te he hechado de menos..."

"Yo también..." ella se separó, aún en los brazos de Zak, "Bueno, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que la mitad del tiempo no me acordaba de nada..."

"Sí, Lon te ha tratado como una muñeca sin alma." dijo Tämpo serenamente, "Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Cloe. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lon?"

"Lon..." Cloe suspiró, tapándose la cara con las manos, "Está ahí dentro. Bueno, estar..."

"Vale, creo que lo pillamos..." dijo Fenzy suspirando también, "Pero menos mal que has sobrevivido."

"Sí, si no hubieras- yo..." a Zak le tembló el cuerpo, sintiendo un miedo horrible a perderla de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, Zak," Kento rió siniestramente, "Lon no volverá a dar más problemas..."

"¡Kento!" Cloe frunció el ceño, con una mirada reprobatoria al hermano de Tämpo, "Eso ha sido muy macabro."

"Cloe, pero tiene razón..." le dijo Kiet a la guerrera, "Y Zak, suelta a Cloe que la vas a asfixiar."

"¿Eh?" Zak aún abrazaba a Cloe, aunque tampoco tan fuerte como Kiet decía. Mirando a Cloe, dejó a la chica (muy para desgracia suya) y para evitar sonrojarse como un tomate, decidió concentrarse en algo vital, "Una cosa, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? La fortaleza está hecha añicos y no quedan naves."

"Ya había pensado en eso antes." dijo Cloe, "Tengo una idea." y la guerrera señaló a Lalith, "Lalith, acompáñame. Necesito tu ayuda."

Ambas empezaron a correr hacia el interior de la fortaleza, subiendo por la cuesta, "¡Hay que darse prisa! La fortaleza no tardará en ceder si se caen más cimientos, ¡vamos!"

Cloe tomó la delantera para guiar a la novia de Tämpo por el interior de la fortaleza en ruinas. Las paredes habían dado de sí, y se podía apreciar el interior con un vistazo. Aún así, Cloe esperaba que la habitación con aerodeslizadores estuviera acorazada y que ningún cimiento hubiera aplastado las naves. Era la última oportunidad para escapar y debían tomarla. La chica tenía que haber cogido una nave al salir de la fortaleza, pero no era seguro si los demás tenían medio de transporte para salir del planeta en el que estában.

No tardaron en llegar a una gran puerta acorazada con muchos botones y un sensor de huella dactilar que seguramente sólo Lon podría desactivar. Pero Cloe no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia suficientes, así que arrancó el ya casi destruído sensor, reduciéndolo a pedazos en cuetión de segundos.

"¿No se supone que teníamos que ser sigilosas?" preguntó Lalith.

"Dudo mucho que los guardias sigan aquí después que las explosiones. Estarán reparando el motor o bien escapando." la gran puerta se abrió, y el garaje estaba en ruinas. Había una nave en buenas condiciones en el fondo de la sala, a la que Cloe y Lalith corrieron a toda prisa.

Pero de repente en media carrera, un temblor y un ruido de un motor en marcha alertó a las chicas. Ambas miraron atrás sin pensarlo, y notaron que la fortaleza se elevaba.

"¡Están locos!" exclamó Lalith corriendo a la nave, "Si van muy alto, ¡harán que explotemos por la presión del aire!"

"Hay que coger la nave antes de que suban muy alto." sugirió la peliazulada señalando a la nave, "¡Como nos quedemos a ver el paisaje, nos quedamos para siempre!"

Las dos fueron al medio de transporte, y Lalith pudo ponerlo en marcha, "¿Podrás despegar?" preguntó Cloe desde el asiento de copiloto.

"Te olvidas de que manejé un cacharro de estos hace apenas un año, Cloe." dijo la otra con una palanca en la mano y tirándo de ella, "Son cosa de niños."

Pero Lalith vio la puerta cerrada, "¿Pero cómo saldremos?"

Un casquete metálico avisó a Cloe de que debían marcharse, "Pues... vuela la puerta con disparos. Puedo abrirla yo manualmente, pero es muy arriesgado."

La nave empezó a despegar, y Lalith empezó a disparar potentes rayos láseres, "Cloe, tienes ahí el mando para disparar. Ocúpate de ello."

"Bien, vamos." Cloe tomó el control de las palancas y botones varios delante de ella, intentando entender el patrón entre ellos para poder saber cómo funcionaban. Lalith ya había logrado abrir la puerta y estaban empezando a ir hacia adelante, pero estaban empezando a alejarse de la tierra firme, "Lalith, ¡tenemos que irnos!"

La nave empezó a ir hacia delante con más velocidad, y toda la habitación estaba en ruinas. La puerta acorazada era ya pedazos, la pared estaba sobrecedida y gran parte del techo estaba derruído. No tardaría en ceder el propio suelo, y era muy probable que el Imperio Zorn desapareciera en medio de una explosión antes de que salieran de su radio de alcance.

"¡Vamos!" gritó Lalith, intentando que la nave acelerara. Parece que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas: la nave empezó a desplazarse al frente, dejando la fortaleza atrás en un minuto.

Pero Cloe quería dar el lazo final, "Espera, da media vuelta. Quiero hacer algo antes de irnos."

"Cómo quieras." y Lalith giró el aerodeslizador.

Cloe miró a la nave gigante. Estaba destruída por muchos lados, tres de sus cuatro esquinas estaban en llamas, y las luces rojas eran fuego real. Se caían cimientos como meteoritos, haciendo sonidos estrepitosos contra la tierra fértil del planeta. El humo estaba nublando el cielo de aquel atardecer rosado. Cloe nunca pensó que vería algo tan irreal, pero sabía qué debía hacer.

"Lo siento pero..." miró a los botones, "he pasado por demasiado como para dejarlo pasar así como así." Cloe puso un dedo sobre un botón, sin llegar a presionarlo, "Adiós, Lon." y lo pulsó.

El misil rojo voló a toda velocidad hacia el núcleo de la fortaleza al descubierto, cargando contra él a toda potencia y sobrecargándolo. El resultado fue una explosión tan potente que redució la fortaleza a cenizas y caldeó el ambiente. El fuego llegó a metros delante de Lalith y Cloe, sorprendiéndolas y haciendolas volar aún más lejos en busca de sus amigos.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Lalith preocupada a Cloe, quién asintió.

"Sí... vámonos." y dieron media vuelta derrapando en el aire. Cloe se tambaleó en la silla, mirando por la ventana y viendo a sus amigos en tierra firme. Cloe señaló a los demás y Lalith cuadró la nave para que con sólo reducir la potencia pudiera aterrizar delante de los demás.

Nada más estar en el suelo, Lalith le abrió la puerta a Cloe, que se abría verticalmente. Las escaleras dentro de la puerta dejaron que la guerrera pudiera bajar a trote suave. Todos la miraron, pero el único que sabía lo que le pasaba a Cloe era Zak. Así, el chico abrió los brazos, y la chica corrió a sus brazos con los ojos llorosos.

Cloe no entendía nada. Lon la había maltratado, robado memorias, secuestrado y vuelto contra sus propios amigos. Pero... algo dentro de ella lloraba al saber que había matado a su amigo, con el que había reído, hablado, luchado y compartido gustos. La amistad que compartían era corta pero fuerte, y el corto periodo de duda que tuvo entre elegirle a él o a Zak había reforzado sus lazos e hicieron que ésta madurara y se enfrentara a sus miedos. Había sido un gran amigo mientras conservaba la salud mental... pero ahora era tarde para lamentarse.

"Yo... no sé qué me pasa." dijo ella.

"Lon era un buen amigo, pero ha recibido lo que se merecía, Cloe." le aseguró Zak, "Ha hecho daño a mucha gente, y ha recibido su merecido."

"Aparte, el daño que te ha hecho a tí ha sido fuerte." añadió el Wadam, "Es indispensable que recuerdes eso, Cloe. Era en defensa propia."

"Oye, me parece que deberíamos irnos." dijo Fenzy, rompiendo el ambiente tranquilo, "Allí hay una explosión que no parece muy saludable."

"Es verdad, debemos irnos." dijo Zak, tomando la mano de Cloe, que aún estaba algo vulnerable, "O llegaremos tarde."

"Eh, sí." la guerrera de ojos azules se quedó algo confusa con la aparente puntualidad de Zak. Pero luego recordó algo aún peor, "Oh, ¡mis padres! ¿Qué les voy a decir?"

"Tranquila, te hemos cubierto." dijo Kiet, "Yo quería decir que estabas en un tour gastrónomico mundial, pero no iba a colar según Fenzy. Zak iba a decir que estabas en una excursión visitando galerías de arte para inspirarte. Fenzy acabó diciendo que estabas en una excursión escolar para aprender cosas de esas... para los que querían estudiar Derecho, vamos. Pero tus padres no se lo tragaron y tuvimos que contarles la verdad."

"¿A eso lo llamas cubrirme?" preguntó Cloe , "¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?"

"Pues... la verdad es que fliparon bastante." admitió la guerrera de pelo rosa, "Pero ¡mira el lado bueno!, al menos no serán muy duros contigo."

Todos empezaron a meterse en la nave. Tenía los asientos justos para todos, es decir, siete. Tämpo y Lalith fueron al frente; Kento, Kiet y Fenzy al fondo y Zak y Cloe fueron al medio de la nave. Cloe entreveía la pantalla de navegación y vio que Lalith estaba poniendo las coordenadas erróneas, "Lalith, esas no son las coordenadas correctas."

"No vamos a ir a la dimensión de los Luls directamente, Cloe. Tenemos que pasar por un sitio primero." corrigió Lalith dándole a una palanca con un botón encima.

"¿A donde?" inquirió Cloe aún inclinada hacia delante.

"Cloe, relájate." le dijo Zak sentándola a su lado por los hombros, "Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos."

"Es que llevo quieta meses y tengo ganas de moverme." afirmó la otra nerviosa, "Me pongo nerviosa, lo siento."

Después de atravesar un portal inter-dimensional, la nave bajó la velocidad y partió hacia un gran edificio con una torre, "¿Estamos en Beldzar?"

"Sí, Cloe. Tenemos algo que hacer aquí." le dijo Kento desde atrás. Cloe no se había dado cuenta de que estuvieran allí los otros y dio un salto en su asiento.

"¿Te hemos asustado?" Kiet y Fenzy empezaron a reírse, y a Zak se le contagió la risa sin poder evitarlo. Al final, todos acabaron riendose, incluída Cloe.

La nave aterrizó delante del edificio grande con torre, semejante a la biblioteca donde Kento se había exhiliado previamente pero más grande y presuntuoso, semejante a un palacio. Dos soldados vinieron en su búsqueda, recibiéndoles con alegría.

"Oh, bienvenidos, guerreros. Les están esperando dentro del edificio." habló un soldado andando a la par que el otro hacia el palacio.

"¿Cómo que nos están esperando?" preguntó Kiet.

"Andad y lo descubriréis." dijo Lalith. Los guerreros se miraron entre sí sin hacer comentario alguno.

Los comisarios abrieron la gran porticada de madera, revelando una gran sala de piedra. Estaban en la parte de arriba de la sala, ya que de veía otra escalera al fondo que iba a otra plataforma paralela a la que estaban todos. Había grandes ventanales, que dejaban pasar la luz rosada del atardecer de Beldzar y hacían innecesaria cualquier lámpara. Aún así, se veía que debajo de los guerreros había alguna fuente de luz, lo que despertó la curiosidad de los humanos e hizo que andaran hacia adelante.

Nada más asomarse, quinientas personas de diferentes planetas y dimensiones aplaudieron y vitorearon a los humanos por su victoria. La gente estaba regiamente vestida y eran de clase alta; podían distinguirse reyes y princesas de varios sitios. La gente seguía aplaudiendo a los guerreros, alternando entre cada miembro del equipo para vitorearle. Era todo un honor que la gente se hubiera molestado en ir, y todas las vidas que habían salvado les agradecían con orgullo que hubieran luchado por cada una de ellas.

Los guerreros se miraron con sonrisas en la cara. Tämpo, Lalith e incluso Kento les miraban, orgullosos de ellos. Zak, Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet ni se lo pensaron dos veces: todos corrieron y se unieron a la fiesta.

* * *

El ruido dentro del palacio era algo molesto y agobiante. Eran altas horas de la noche y la luna estaba llenísima. Las estrellas brillaban en la negrura del cielo, no había ninguna nube y Cloe podía ver luciérnagas en el jardín trasero. La brisa agitaba su coleta y reducía el calor del ambiente, inclinada en el alfeizar del balcón alejada de la gente.

Había algo en ella que no encajaba. Se sentía mal, por una conclusión a la que había llegado después de una inspiradora sesión de bailes con todos sus amigos... bueno, menos Zak. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por todo lo que había pasado, todo todo y todo. Lon se oscureció por su culpa, Zak sufrió por su culpa, Lon murió porque ella hizo explotar el senrok... Todo estaba mal. Era feliz, pero todo está mal mal mal. No podía estar allí.

Vio unas escaleras al lado del balcón para bajar a la puerta trasera, y las bajó gracilmente sin ver a nadie cerca. Sólo se oían sus pasos sobre la piedra pulida, que eran rápidos con curiosidad por ver el jardín y luego lentos por admiración. El jardín era maravilloso y estaba estrictamente cuidado: un sendero recto se bifurcaba en dos alrededor de una fuente de piedra con dos peces de oro arriba, hechando chorros de agua cristalina por la boca. Los árboles estaban plantados en secciones concretas del terreno, los arbustos estaban recortados y había flores de todos los colores cerca de los caminitos. Cloe fue detrás de la fuente iluminada y se paró a contemplar las luciérnagas. Algunas volaban alrededor suyo, rodeándola con vuelos gráciles que captaban su atención con gran maestría.

"¿Cloe? ¿Estás ahí?"

Se giró para ver a una figura tras la fuente. Se reveló, y resultó ser Zak quién la buscaba. Sonrió al verla, pero se desanimó cuando vio que no sonreía tanto como él, "¡Hola! Me prometiste un baile y no te encontraba."

"Oh... perdona. Tengo la cabeza en otras cosas." dijo Cloe volviéndo a darle la espalda a Zak.

"¿Estás bien, Cloe?" le preguntó el joven acercándose a ella, "Eso de que no estés disfrutando de una fiesta honorífica no te pega mucho."

Cloe sonrió socarrona, "Oh, claro, cómo yo he hecho tanto... Vamos, si ni siquiera he visto ningún partido."

"Cloe, has sido tú básicamente la que se ha cargado la fortaleza." dijo Zak, "Y sólo te pedimos una nave, no la fortaleza entera."

La chica rio alegremente, "Eso fue un fallo colateral. Lo que pasa es..." se volvió a Zak, "es que Lon era amigo nuestro. Si yo no hubiera hecho las cosas como las hice, todo habría salido bien."

"Eh, ¡eh!" Zak le puso una mano en la espalda a Cloe, "No te eches culpas porque de eso tenemos para todos. Disfruta de la fiesta."

"Zak, sé que sonara poético, pero noto que esta fiesta está manchada de sangre. Sé que me ha fastidiado... pero yo no soy así."

"Cloe..."

"Anda, vete a la fiesta." empujó a Zak hacia la fuente para que se fuera a la fiesta, "No te quedes aquí como un pasmarote."

Zak vio la sonrisa de Cloe, extrañamente verdadera, y no le pareció gustar nada. Intentó que sus piernas se movieran, pero ni él quería hacerlo, "De acuerdo, me iré." Cloe se giró, algo descontenta. Pero cuando Zak le cogió la muñeca y la acercó a él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "Pero no sin tí."

"Zak, debes ir. Es tu deber como... Hakuru." bajó la mirada otra vez acordándose de Lon, pero el rubio volvió a subírsela.

"Cloe, deja de pensar en él e intenta disfrutar." pero Cloe ni se movió, "Escucha, por mucho daño que te haya hecho, no se merece que te acuerdes de él. Y mucho menos si es por lo malo y no por los buenos tiempos."

"Es que de aquellos tiempos que tú llamas buenos, gastaba la mitad del tiempo pensando en tí y en el futuro... ya fuera juntos o separados." Zak suspiró, "Sé que es una tontería, pero a mí me preocupaba y Lon no hacía más que entrometerse."

"Sí, doy fe de ello." Cloe se alegró de que Zak no dijera nada contra sus pensamientos.

"Y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo ello, el que se metiera o no... era porque yo le convencí de que podía contar conmigo cuando era obvio que no sería así. Le mentí, y él se lo tomó a malas..." la guapísima chica de pelo azul se alejó unos centímetros de Zak, "Ya viste cómo salió todo. Nos encerró en una jaula de escudos y estaba furioso, todo por un dibujo que deseaba que no hubiera visto. No debería haberle mentido."

"No entiendo, ¿qué dibujo, qué mentira?"

"Bueno... quería verte a pesar de aquel trato de amigos rivales que me impusiste. Así que hice un dibujo en casa y fuí a dártelo, pero Kento me detuvo y supongo que tiró el dibujo y Lon lo vió más tarde. Después, perdió los papeles y quemó el dibujo." explicó ella, "Y en cuanto a la mentira, un día vino a mi casa a pedirme salir, pero le rechacé... por tí. Lo que pasa es que me preguntó que si era a tí a quien quería, y le dije que no para evitar una pelea."

"¿Lon iba por tí?" preguntó Zak, sorprendido porque se le ocultó esa información.

"Yo ya lo intuía, pero yo tenía aún muy adentro lo de nuestras citas fallidas. Y Lon me prestaba mucha atención, así que me lo pensé. Pero en un sendokai, me dí cuenta de que era a tí a quién quería, y no a él." a Zak le dolió un poco que Cloe se estuviera pensando lo suyo, pero no era tan sorprendente después de todo, "Luego vinieron los-"

"¡Cloe!"

La pareja frunció el ceño sigilosamente, ya que el momento tan bonito había sido roto por alguien, que estaba de pie en la fuente. Girándose, Zak abrió los ojos a sobremanera, "¡Kido! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, amigos míos, ¡no sabéis los tejemanejes por los que he tenido que pasar para llegar a ver el campeonato! Pero las ganas de ver a Cloe me impulsaban," Zak se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, "y a tí, Zak. Es un honor para mí ver al original rey de Masara."

"No pasa nada." dijo Zak, "¿Cómo te va?"

"¡Eso da igual!" el Kiwun se tiró a Cloe, quién no tuvo otro remedio que cogerle en brazos con la cara perpleja, "Hablemos de la reina Zorn. Bueno, reina ya no, porque sin rey, ya me dirás tú..."

"¡Kido! Cloe está sensible con el tema de Lon y-"

"Tranquilo Zak. Olvidar para disfrutar, ¿no?" le dijo Cloe a su novio guiñándole un ojo, "Pero Kido, la verdad es que no lo pasé muy bien."

"Normal. Ese tío debe haber intentado de todo contigo, ¿no?" preguntó Kido, "Le llamaban de todo."

"No intentó nada. Estaba demasiado vulnerable y-"

"¿Y sigues sin novio?" le preguntó Kido, haciendo que Zak se riera por dentro como un niño pequeño.

"Oh, tengo el corazón ocupado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Kido." dijo Cloe, quién sí reía ante los pucheros del Kiwun, "Incluso desde antes de conocerte."

"Oh, ¿me estás diciendo en serio que me dabas falsas esperanzas?" la chica suspiró, y Zak soltó una risotada.

"Joe Cloe, eres una rompecorazones. Primero Lon y luego el pobre Kido."

"Zak, cállate anda. Tú no sabes nada." le calló Cloe.

Kido volvió a la fuente y se sentó en la piedra fría, "Yo que venía a darte un regalito de mis tierras..." puso una cara adorable y sacó una caja amarilla de alguna parte que la pareja desconocía, "Es para tí."

Cloe sonrió, cogiendo la cajita amarilla en sus manos con delicadeza, "Kido, no tenías que molestarte." le devolvió la cajita con gran modestia, haciendo que Zak se sorprendiera y quisiera terminar la actuación de Cloe.

"Oye, parece que sólo has venido" el guerrero rubio puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cloe, "para ver a mi novia." dijo resaltando las últimas palabras.

"Oh, ¡oh vaya! perdóname, Zak. No sabía que vosotros dos..." Kido les señaló varias veces, "es que no me esperaba que Cloe cambiara de amores tan rápido."

"Kido, yo llevo colada por Zak desde poco menos de un año." dijo Cloe incómoda y sécamente, "Tú eres un gran amigo y seguramente un gran monarca, pero..."

"Bueno, vale. Si prefieres a Zak que a un potentísimo rey que ha estado frecuentando el gimnasio, ya está, lo superaré." dijo el rey de Masara dramáticamente, "Espero que superes lo de Lon y... que seas muy feliz con éste."

"Me llamo Zak."

"Ya. Oye, Zak, ven conmigo un momento, quiero hablarte." le impuso Kido al guerrero con voz impaciente, "Por cierto Cloe, ¡estás divina con coleta!"

Zak miró a Cloe a modo de disculpa y siguió a Kido detrás de la fuente de piedra. El agua les tapaba y eso alegró a Kido por una vez. La cara de Kido daba a saber que corría prisa, así que fue directo al grano, "Eres un buen tío, te la mereces. Pero trátala bien o mi armada te dará tu merecido. Dale esto, seguro que la enamoras... aún más."

"Gracias, ¿pero qué es?"

"Tú mira la cara de Cloe y lo verás." le dijo Kido guiñándole un ojo con travesura, "¡Adiós!"

El Kiwun salió corriendo en la noche, dejando a Zak preguntándose qué era aquello que la caja escondía. La agarró y fue a donde Cloe le esperaba, sentada en la piedra de la fuente acariciando el agua fría, "Hey, ¿qué pasó?"

"Nada," le respondió Zak, sentándose cerca de la guerrera de pelo azul, "sólo me advertía sobre algunas cosas y... me daba esto."

Cloe volvió a coger la cajita amarilla, sonriendo sarcásticamente, "Vaya, ¿y ahora me dirás que es tuya?"

"No, pero me ha dicho que te la de en mi nombre. Supongo que igual quiere..." se quedó sin palabras de repente, y sacudió la cabeza al ver la mirada tonta que le daba Cloe, "Es igual. Ábrelo anda."

"Cómo tú quieras." Cloe entreabrió la cajita y luego la volvió a cerrar, "¿No tienes miedo a que me vaya a los brazos de Kido si el regalo es muy bonito?"

"Te conozco bien. Sé que no te gustan los regalos muy llamativos y elegantes, y siendo Kido un rey, será alguna de ambas cosas." dijo Zak como un sabiondo.

"Qué bien me conoces." le dijo la chica de pelo azul sonriendo, "Vamos a ver qué es."

Cloe destapó la cajita amarilla anaranjada para ver una joyita del tamaño de un pulgar, redonda y con un relieve redondeado. Había un retrato hecho a mano de la guerrera de sendokai con finos trazos de pintura de colores azulados y carnosos. Eran algo liosos, pero de lejos eran muy representativos y daban una imagen muy fiel de Cloe. El retrato acristalado estaba enmarcado un marco metálico con relieve bordado, de color violeta rosado y con una rosita roja colgando del marco. Se podía resumir que era un broche, pero esa palabra era demasiado corta como para describir la belleza que albergaba.

"¿Cloe?" Zak agitaba su mano derecha delante de los ojos en blanco de Cloe, que aún observaban la joyita que, a pesar de ser algo llamativa, era bonita y un detalle para Cloe.

"Es... es precioso." murmuró Cloe atónita, "Kido tiene unas cosas... ¡quien diría que sería tan detallista!"

Zak cogió el broche y lo observó, "Es bonito, sí. Ya siento no haber podido darte algo así."

Cloe besó la ronsosada mejilla de Zak, "Tranquilo. No necesitas darme cosas de éstas para tenerme aquí." la guerrera se levantó con el broche ahora en sus manos y guardado en un bolsillo de la armadura, "Bueno, ¿volvemos a la fiesta?"

"Pero, ¿no decías que preferías no ir?" le cuestionó Zak con una sonrisa.

"Sí pero..." Cloe le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era de felicidad ésta vez, lo que animó a Zak, "Me he dado cuenta de que hay gente que siempre estará para mí, y que algún día me recuperaré. Además, si Kido se ha tomado tan bien que estemos juntos, supongo que el mundo está bien por un día y ha querido hacerme un favor." explicó Cloe, "Igual me come un poco la culpa, pero supongo que Lon en el fondo quería que fuera feliz, y te aseguro que ésta historia tiene un final feliz si me empeño en no cometer más errores."

"Nunca cometiste ningún error. Estabas confusa y eso es todo." dijo Zak cogiéndola por los brazos, "Y te aseguro que estos pasos que ahora darás te ayudaran a seguir adelante."

"¡Cloe, Zak!" volvieron a ser interrumpidos los dos. Pero esta vez no por un Kiwun, si no por dos humanos de aspectos muy diferentes, "¡Venid que el comandante jefe de Beldzar quiere decir unas palabras y según el código ético de Tämpo debemos ir!"

"Siempre igual." susurró Zak fastidiado y haciendo a Cloe reír, "¡Ahora vamos!"

"No sabía que había discursos en ésta fiesta. Qué completita." dijo Cloe con desgana.

"Yo tampoco sabía nada." le dijo Zak dándole un beso rápido a Cloe en los labios, "Pero no nos queda otra opción, vamos."

Zak cogió a Cloe de la mano y empezó a correr hacia la puerta del palacio, "Por cierto, ¿te han dicho ya que estás increíble con coleta?"

"Me parece que nadie se ha atrevido a decir nada. ¡Oye no corras tanto!"

La parejo disfrutó de una gran velada que marcaba el principio de un cuento y el fin de la pesadilla.

Aunque... era obvio que no era el final. Estaba lejos de serlo.

* * *

•**fin•**


End file.
